A Summer Evening (WARNING: TYPOS)
by CordialRush
Summary: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Peterson, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Longbottom and Mary Macdonald Camp at the Potter Manor


In times of ambush, betrayal and murder, a riot had broken out. A deadly fight was taking place between the two determined individuals, James Potter and Sirius Black. They were each fighting for a different cause, James's being waffles for breakfast the next morning, and his opponent's being pancakes.

'Everybody knows pancakes are better then waffles!'

'Waffles are basically pancakes but with abs!'

It was sunset, and the sky was and orange-pink with purple somewhere in the mix. The newly graduated Gryffindors were all out in the Potter's gardens, camping. Sitting on arranged logs around a burning campfire, Sirius and James were keeping their guests busy with watching an unplanned argument.

'Waffles are crunchy!'

'And pancakes are soft, your point?'

'You idiots! We can have both for breakfast!' Called out newly wed, Alice Longbottom, who had been married less than a month before to her long term boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, who had proposed to her last Christmas.

'Oh.' Said James and Sirius together, and Sirius releases James from a headlock.

'Marshmallows, anyone?' Asked Lily Evans absentmindedly, who evidently hadn't been paying much attention to her boyfriend's arguement with his best mate.

'Ooh, me, please.' Said Mary MacDonald.

'Yeah, over here, Lily.' Remus Lupid called.

Sirius and James quickly and eagerly sat down as Lily walked around the inside of the circles, handing everyone two or three marshmallows each, then sat down in her spot next to Dorcas Meadowes and Emmeline Peterson.

'Why are you two fighting over minuscule things when there are people like you-know-who on the loose?' asked Marlene, through a mouthful of marshmallow.

'You're in the order, Marley. You can just say Voldemort.' Said Sirius thickly, who was avoiding the question.

Next to Dorcas, Mary fidgeted violently. She was only one in the graduating class that had refused to join the order. Her boyfriend Regnold Cattermole, had refused to join it and persuaded her to do the same.

Marlene shrugged dismissively. She didn't like the name Voldemort. The death eaters had managed to kill her aunt, uncle and all their three kids. Just as they had done with Lily's parents.

'No, you pureblood idiots, you roast the marshmallows on a stick.' Said Remus randomly, sounding amused. The situation did need addressing; Peter Pettigrew, Marlene, James, Sirius, Dorcas and Alice were just eating their marshmallows, un-roasted.

'How do you know about s'mores?' Asked Lily, one of the few people who had one of her marshmallows on a stick over the fire.

'My accountant father took me camping once to try and "build our bonds" or something stupid like that. Of course, it was after my mother died, so I can't say it was a lot of fun.' replied Remus, poking a hole through his second marshmallow with a stick.

'Is this sanitary?' Asked Dorcas, who was eyeing her stick with suspicion.

'To be honest, probably not.' Said Mary absently 'but I've been doing this since I was three and I'm still walking and talking so it can't be that harmful.'

Over on the other side of the campfire, another minor disagreement had broke out. James and Sirius were again going off at each other about food. Sirius had said S'mores are better with buiscuits instead of crackers, and James had thoroughly disagreed.

'Padfoot, those buiscuits went out of date the years you were born.' James said simply.

'It's true.' Said Lily, who couldn't help over hearing. 'Those buiscuits went off in 1860. Before you all came over, we set them out as a truck for who would fall for them.'

For a few seconds, everyone made retching sounds, and Dorcas said something about hygiene.

'Stale Buiscuits! Come on, James! You can do better!' Said Sirius, with a mixture of exasperation and disappointment. 'Almost anything would be better then that! Like that time we put stinkstap in Mcgonnagal's hat! ... no, that was pretty mild. How about —'

' _You put stinkstap in her hat?_!' exclaimed Emmeline.

' _And you call that MILD!?_ ' Yelled Lily.

'Well, they have done worse.' Said Peter fairly.

'We certainly have,' Agreed James. 'Like that time we put Sirius's lacy thong in her drawer.'

'Why on earth do you have a lacy thong?' laughed Marlene, staring at Sirius with wide incredulous eyes.

'Remus found it in a cupboard when he was doing prefect rounds.' Explained Sirius, who seemed unfazed. 'And I claimed it for my own.'

'There was also that time you went up into our dormitory and tried to draw on Lily's face.' Piped up Dorcas.

'Yes.' Said Sirius gravely. 'And my arse has never been the same again.'

'I did a good job then, eh?' Said Lily, who sounded satisfied.

'Why do your sandals have to be so hard, and— and—'

'Leather?' Offered Lily with a smirk.

'Yes.' Replied Sirius, who winced, as though he still felt pain from an event that happened in fourth year. Lily had dragged him down to the great hall, an ink mustache and other immature things drawn on her face, in one hand she had her wand, which was keeping Sirius under restraints. In her other, was one of her hardest sandals. Next, in front of everyone in the great hall who was eating breakfast, she mercilessly began slapping him forcefully on the arse with the shoe for a solid twenty seconds. His arse and pride had been hurt that day.

'That was hilarious!' Said Marlene, wiping a tear of joy from her eye.

'What can I say, I warned you.' Said Remus.

'Yeah,' Agreed James. 'Lily is a force to be reckoned with.' He looked at his lover admiringly.

The sun had set now, and there were only patches of blood red littering the sky. There was a moment of comfortable silence where everyone admired it, or each other.

'You know I love you all,' Lily said, randomly. And when everyone turned to look at her they say tears in her eyes, reflecting the blazing fire. 'I know this is such a hard time to live in, with Voldemort at large and people dying left, right and centre and everything else going wrong. I'm just so glad I have my real family by my side, because I know I can trust you all.'

'Oh, Lily.' Said Either Marlene or Emmeline.

Remus, and James were both staring at the fire, stony faced. This is how they dealt with the emotion that were beyond all others; loss.

James had lost a father, Remus had lost a mother. Sirius had lost a whole family, all of whom want him and everyone he cares about dead. Marlene and her brother where the only McKinnons left, and were being hunted down. Lily had lost a mother, father and sister. Mary had lost a cousin. Voldemort is the reason for this, if he didn't exist, Remus would never have been bitten. If he didn't exist, life would have been different, happier.

James had shed a single tear, Peter had just hidden his face. Alice and Mary were hugging each other silently, and Marlene had disappeared into a nearby tent (which had happened to Sirius's ;)), overcome with emotion.

6 hours later, at 3 in the morning, the night had ended with everyone but Marlene falling asleep under the stars. Nothing in the world mattered much, with muggle women picking what to wear on a day to day basis, or muggle men upset about football games on television. With a mass murderer is on the loose, taking over streets, infiltrating organisations and killing people for no cause. None of Voldemort's many eyes could ever match against the passion that these friends feel for each other. Unless you count Peter Pettigrew.

The next morning they ate pancakes, because the waffle maker had fried because the magic in the air. Sirius was so smug about it that Lily had to bring out her hard sandals.

Sirius couldn't sit down for a week.

A/N: Sorry I was bored / and my fave part was the hard sandals lol poor Sirius

Love

-Joyce


End file.
